User blog:Imoleaks/RED ALERT of SCAMMING PATTERNS! BIGGEST FRAUD in TWOM BIGMAMA SERVER
RED ALERT of SCAMMING PATTERNS! BIGGEST FRAUD in TWOM BIGMAMA SERVER Wars of Hogwarts and Madmax Lanos Vs Ares and Darksky Siras Hogwarts Lanos GM: LINKVISION(Korean) lvl 44 warrior (ex-gm was momo10, she left for 1 year+ after her Jihyun, worth 60 mil was scammed.) Madmax Lannos GM: JokerFate(Singaporean) lvl 45 ranger Ares Siras GM: Pipu(Korean) ''' '''Darksky Siras GM: Nadhet(Thai) Let's start from the beginning ... THE DECOY Long long time ago, Ares guild pipu led his guild members to respwn momo10(lvl 40+ mage valuble account) to create the war with hogwarts. Hogwarts lost to Ares guild as they have many lvl 40+ rangers. Hogwarts turned to Madmax for backup and help to kos Ares. Further on, Ares guild was outnumbered and requested for help from Darksky. If LINKVISION(lvl 44 warrior) had not been a game troll to pick fight with Nadhet(lvl40+ warrior) and Iodin(lvl39? ranger, sold acc now), Darksky WOULD NOT HAVE JOINED THE WAR. I would say they should have never been a part of the war. Darksky is very civilized and a guild with backbone. All Darksky want is LINKVISION'S APOLOGY. THAT'S ALL. Then they would have peace with them. But what LINKVISION, Madmax guild, Pipu, Mafu, llll want is .... After a prolonged war since January, this war is still going on. The OUTCOME: Ares betrayed Darksky, disbanded and puzzy out from the war, and coldly abandoned them all alone to face the war. Darksky many members sold accounts and quitted the game as many of them were not being kos only because they joined Darksky. It's because they HAD BEEN a Darsky. All of them are being respwned until they can't play anymore; Even after they have switched guild or sold account. Not to mention all the collateral damage to any Siras players who pt any Darksky or ex-Darksky members. They got kos for just partying with them. Sold account to a stranger to MM and Hogs will be a "god's blessing", as MM and Hogs will continue to kill until you come to beg them. Sold accounts to their "friends" like Oni SIRAS, Ohana SIRAS and Static SIRAS will get full immunity. Those are traitors guild. STRANGELY, sold accounts to Ares guild(now the guilds are Shout, ToBe, and Be Guild) gets full immunity too! P/S: ONI SIRAS = Madmax lanos Oni, Ohana and some lanos players in Static sold Darksky's location to Madmax and Hogwarts. Then they came to kos to drain off their fame. As a great reward to traitors lackeys, they got to suck the fame back from Madmax. Of course, some weapons and armors candies were given under table. It's not different from drinking your country people's blood fed by your enermies. THE WINNERS BEHIND THE WAR: Putting aside who said what, who kos who first... LETS SEE WHO GOT THE FATTEST AND JUICIEST DEALS: THE WINNERS ARE: Ares Guild SIRAS and Madmax ''' '''LINKVISION and Scarletd from Hogwarts Pipu, mafu and llll and a Korean guy named himself as original Akira(claimed to be a japanese; Some said he is dokdolove or Solares) JokerFate told pipu, if you want Madmax and hogs to stop, scam TprincessT and disband Ares. ' '''Madmax and Are Guild are one gang, Pipu can access Madmax lDeathl ' '''Lvl 40+ TPrincessT Siras acc: worth around 40mil. It's kinda hard to be estimated as the whole account was scammed. All equips, golds and all rare items in the bags r gone. Lvl 40+ Boom Siras acc: ''' worth ard 40 mil. Same thing. there may be more accounts .. just to share that many accounts like '''TprincessT, Boooom, jjang Lanos were scammed by Pipu. And DokDolove just scammed Score Siras account. Mafu and llll scammed 35 mil from aimenight. llll pretended to sell account, Mafu be the middle man. Perfect partners in scamming. Madmax continues monopolizes in this server and manipulates the game, owning all the bosses like they really own TWOM, continue in making big golds in this game. Shout, Tobe and Be guild(all are previous Ares members) continue to scam many accounts in SIRAS like no others. And no one dares to lay their fingers on Pipu, Mafu, llll as the biggest guild Madmax is on their side. And no one dares to voice out except that fking stupid idiotic TheMind. You deserved to be killed and hunted by Hogs and MM. Shout Guild sent the killing order to Hogwarts and MM to kill you! I saw your name in MM kakao kos list! TheMind is just a bystander who see humanity and wants to report the truth. History repeats itself: Scamming patterns(POST-MOTEM Report) 2-3 years ago, Momo's Jihyun account '''which worths 60 mil '''with at least 2 weapon S enchants was scammed. How it was scammed: It was during momo's exam time. There was a war. She shared password with a Korean guy she trusted. ' '''How Ares Guild Started War with Hogwarts: ' Ares guild took turn and kept respawning momo10. Then the war exploded! '''Why momo10 ? The timing is so right on momo10 just came back after having left TWOM for more than 1 year. War timing coincided with momo10's exam period. But this time, momo got smarter, she never shares password with anyone except her rl bf and Ad. How TprincessT was Scammed: ' '''Why TprincessT? ' In Darksky, ONLY TprincessT is closest to Ares guild Pipu. Pipu got close to TprincessT, faking out bf and gf relationship. He never admitted she was his gf in public. And he had tried all his means to get her password. Of course, it took two hands to clap. 'Two accomplices: LINKVISION(lvl 44 warrior) and Scarletd(lvl 42-43 warrior) ' Both of them ride on the tide and took turn to respawning TprincessT. It looked to me like a gang rape. TPrincessT went over to lanos to beg LINKVISION to let her off MANY TIMES. LINKVISION SHOW NO MERCY TO KEEP KILLING HER. And Scarletd respawned TprincessT for more than 1 hours non-stop, until he got tired of draining off TprincessT's fame, he logged off. It's so sick to witness...like a guy raping a girl. Out of despair and desperate, TprincessT turned to Pipu whom she was deeply in love with. Pipu sweettalked her to hand over the password and would get Scarletd and LINKVISION payback. It's a kiss and say goodbye of TprincessT account. TprincessT could never log her account back. She was physically and mentally being ripped off... completely. It had torn her apart. She cried everyday and quit the game. Just imagine your boyfriend throws you to another two guys to ...after that he scammed everything from you.... this was what pipu did. 'ALL THE MADMAX, SHOUT, TOBE AND BE GUILD MEMBERS EITHER ' 'ARE IGNORANT OF BECOMING THE TOOLS OR ACCOMPLICES FOR THEIR GM TO SCAM OR ' 'THEY TAKE THE SHARES OF ALL THE SCAMMED ITEMS AND GOODIES. ' 'Cruel intention on momo10 ' In fact Ares guild pipu's gang, Madmax were targetting on momo10 lvl 40+ mage: Thats why out of no reason, momo10 was being respwned non-stop by Ares guild. Desperate for revenge, they were expecting momo10 to share password with those closest to her. If momo10 were to give access password to her guild members, wonder .... whom would be the two people she give to? '''WHY momo10 WHY TprincessT: They picked their victims well. Both are girls, soft-hearted, easily get terrified by violence, easily to be targetted on; like those stalkers picked their victims well; travel alone, look soft. No offence on Korean dramas. Korean drama created fancy bubbles on Korean guys. Both of the girls were fascinated by same korean guy.(or two or more guys in gang) 'RED ALERT TO ALL TWOM PLAYERS!!! ' When any players spot the similar patterns in servers other than Bigmama, it may be the crook pro scammers switched servers or this has expanded into bigger scale Allegedly, rumors has been spreading on a few Com2us employees involved in this game and partner with those crook pro scammers. These crook scammers even claimed they have ways to hack to increase their weapon and armor power. Many players had brought up all these issues and proofs to the attention of com2us, but all the emails they sent had led to DEAD ENDS. Com2us stopped replying emails and ignored all issues. Every once in a while, they scammed accounts, cashed out then recycled the accounts over and over again. Repeat the cycle. It's a music chair scamming game, who is controlling the music, who is changinig the chairs. If it holds true, which means many players have become free player labours for this money making scamming process. Anyway, it's a no cost business. It's a virtual world and no legal actions will be taken against them. Hallelujah! Category:Blog posts